The Meeting
by Jedi Mara Jade
Summary: Mulder is back and wants to see Scully. Will she agree to see him and sacrifice their safety? Read and Review!


The Meeting  
  
This is my first X-files fic and my first half-way serious fic. It's the second one I've ever written so don't be too mean! I do want reviews though, so if you like it or not please leave me a review!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters. I am writing this story purely for fun and am making no profit on it whatsoever.  
  
Dana Scully lay in her bed thinking about the events that had been happening lately in her life. So many events with a large impact had happened in her life in the past year. She had a child and was a mother. She no longer worked for the FBI. Mulder was gone. "Gone" …the thought echoed in her mind. It was hard to believe she did not wake up every day and go to work and see his face every day. Scully had been so strong through all of the events. Part of the reason for her attitude was that the thought really had not sunk in yet. Besides, one thing kept happening after another and there was not any time to think. Dana had to worry about the well being of William, her child. Her feelings would have to be put aside. It was useless to think about it or worry about something that would never be. "Gone"….the word echoed through her mind yet again but this thought was soon interrupted by a knocking at the door. Scully quickly got up from her bed and made her way to the door.  
  
"Agent Reyes, what a surprise! Please come in." Scully motioned with her hand.  
  
"Good morning Dana. I hope I did not wake you. I just came to see William and see how you are doing," Reyes smiled up at Dana.  
  
Scully led her into her room where William was asleep in his crib. "He's doing just fine." Scully told her  
  
"I'm very glad to hear that, but it's not William I'm worried about," Reyes gave her a concerned look.  
  
Scully looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't see how you do it; I really don't. I couldn't go on. Your so strong Dana, but I think you pretend to be stronger than what you're really feeling." Reyes paused before she continued, "You miss……You miss him, don't you?"  
  
"Miss umm….Who…who would I miss?," Dana fumbled with her words.  
  
Reyes put her hand on Dana's shoulder, "You good and well know who I'm talking about. That's the thing. You keep it all locked up inside and I don't think it's good for you. I'm here to talk about it if you want to talk about it…..You NEED to talk about it. I think it would be healthy for you."  
  
"Look, of course I miss him. I miss him more than anything in the world, more than you could ever imagine he was a great friend and partner and means a lot to me, but that doesn't matter. He's gone and has to be gone so he is safe. I can't be selfish about this. Right now, all I need to worry about is that William is safe and healthy." Dana tried to reassure her.  
  
"Yes, it's good that you care for William, but you also need to care for yourself. And wanting Mulder back is NOT being selfish at not, not in the least bit." Reyes tried to make her believe.  
  
"Ok, if you say so, but I have to prioritize here. Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about something I can't fix, there is no use." Scully tried to change the subject, "So, tell me, how is Agent Doggett doing? Do you have any new interesting cases?"  
  
"Don't do that." Reyes laughed, "Don't change the subject on me. I came here to talk about YOU not me. Ok, fine I'll just tell you, I got a letter from Mulder that I'm not supposed to tell you about but I can't stand it. I think you're both crazy."  
  
Scully was very puzzled by this, "Why is he writing you letters and not wanting me to know? What is this about?"  
  
Reyes sighed and then began to tell her, "Well, he thinks that he could safely come and see you for a little while, but he couldn't stay because it's not safe for him, you, or William. However, he doesn't know if it's a good idea to do this or not because he feels that if he can't be there all the time he shouldn't be there at all. I told him that I know it would mean the world to you if you could see him and know it would be safe to do that. He said that he knows that they think that he's going to stay far away and if you follow specific instructions you can see him. He thinks you wouldn't like this and you'd get upset when he'd have to leave though because it would be like saying goodbye all over again and he doesn't want to make your life even more complicated. Personally, I think that it would be wonderful for you to see him. You deserve to be happy Dana, and if that can make you somewhat happy then, well that's what needs to be done. So, I'm not going to take no for an answer."  
  
Scully reluctantly began to speak, "If you can promise me if will be safe for William, Mulder, and I then I guess it's ok you can arrange this. I mean but on the other hand…."  
  
Reyes quickly interrupted her before she could say another word and even think about any second thoughts, "Great! Oh, Dana, I'm so glad I can help you! I'll send you details but I'm not going to tell you how he will come for security purposes. Actually I don't even know, but it'll all be worked out." Reyes hugged Dana.  
  
Dana grinned the biggest grin she had in years but was trying not to show it.  
  
"I saw that!" Reyes beamed.  
  
"Saw what?" Scully said while still trying to suppress her grin.  
  
"Well, I have to go Scully, but I'll definitely be talking to you later, ok?" Reyes told her.  
  
"Yes, of course. Bye and thank you so much! It's so sweet of you to care. But really, I mean I don't know if I'm so sure about….." Scully told her friend.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you! Reyes yelled from down the hall. She was already out the door."  
  
Scully smiled and thought to herself that it is nice to have someone care.  
  
After Agent Reyes had left Scully couldn't help but leave the grin on her face. She was going to see Mulder again. She could hardly believe it. It might only be for five minutes, but it would be SO worth it. But how would he come and when? All these thoughts ran through her mind. She thought to herself, "Well, I shouldn't worry about it. If they say it's safe then it's safe."  
  
Scully went about the day taking care of William and running her usual errands, but no matter how she tried her thoughts always went back to Mulder. I mean who was she kidding she was always thinking of Mulder, but she tried to put the thoughts out of her head before. Now she had a reason to think about him. If only so many years ago she had told him how she felt. Maybe they would have quit the X-files to be with each other. Deep down Scully wanted someone to love and a family, even though she didn't let that side of her show. But who was she kidding; Mulder would have never quit the X-Files. To give up the search for truth he'd worked so long and hard at attaining, he couldn't and wouldn't do that. She never could have asked him to do so. That would have been very selfish. Deep down she knew Mulder loved her, but she doubted it was as strong of a love as she felt for him. She wondered how she should act when she was to see him again. She didn't know how she would act. She decided she would try to control her emotions, and act practical. That shouldn't be too hard, or would it be????  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue or not? Review please! Thanks for reading! ( 


End file.
